A blonde and a brunette brittanna copy Reupload
by PennyLane93
Summary: Pretty much the same as the other 2 stories in the series. I reupladed to fix the errors in chapter 1.


A/N: Yes I posted this story 3 times. The pairings in this fic (Faberry, Brittana and Karley) are pretty much equally important in this fic so I couldn't choose one pairing to classify the story under. I also didn't want to cause any disagreements with readers who think that this story ships one pairing more than the other two. In my opinoin, this fic ships all three pairings equally so I decided to post this fic three times under each of the pairings so if someone is looking for a good Karley fic, they can find it as easilly as someone who wants to read a good Brittana fic or a good Faberry fic. Needless to say, I made 3 copies of the fic so that any faberry, brittana and/or karley fans can find this story with ease. I hope you all enjoy part 1.

A Brunette And A Blonde

It was a crazy Saturday night at the Pierce residence. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce were out of town for the weekend so Brittany decided to throw a party. She made sure she invited the glee club first and then she began to spread the word.

Nobody knew why Marley Rose tried to bail on the party. It was the Friday night before the party when Unique texted her asking if she was excited for the party. Marley replied telling her that she wasn't really in the partying mood and that she thinks it would be better to sit this one out. Unique made it her first priority to convince Marley to come to the party. Marley eventually agreed to go but she still wasn't her usual cheery self. None of her friends knew yet but she broke up with Jake earlier that day. When they first started dating, he was like a prince charming to her. He respected her and her mother and he treated her like any girl should be treated. He took her on fancy dates and he even opened doors for her. But soon, the prince charming act died and he slowly went back to his Puckerman ways. Marley often caught him checking out other girls and flirting with some of the cheerios. She would usually brush it aside or playfully smack him in the arm. The breaking point was when they were kissing in the hallway and he got too frisky. His hands started wandering in places Marley was still not ready for his hands to be and he even tried to convince Marley to come with him to the Janitors closet so they could do what he wanted. When he said no, he tried pulling her to the closet himself and Marley snapped. She dumped him on the spot and left him standing in the hallways. She was too bummed to go on facebook and change her relationship status or even tell her friends what happened.

One day later and it seems like everyone at Mckinley is partying at Brittany's house. Unique, Marley, Sugar and Tina all rode together in Tina's car to the party. For the most of the party, the glee club kids hung out together, drinking and having a good time. Kitty and Brittany alternated between the glee club and hanging with their Cheerio friends.

The party slowly died down and people began to leave. It seemed every group had their DD to take them home. Sam decided to leave with Artie, Joe and Blaine. Artie suggested that the four of them go to his house to play some videogames. Sam gave Brittany a quick kiss goodbye with his beer flavored lips right after telling her where he was going. Brittany was a bit upset that her boyfriend was leaving her party so soon but instead of pouting around, she hung out with whoever was still partying.

A few hours later almost everyone was gone except for three people: Brittany, Kitty and Marley. Brittany was drunk and Marley was wasted, sulking in Kitty's arms.

"Guyyyyysssssss! Lezzzgo to my room and chill there ssssince we're the last peoplezzz here!" Brittany slurred to Marley and Kitty. Kitty, being the only somewhat sober one of the three helped the two girls to Brittany's room. They sat on Brittany' bed and soon, Brittany noticed Marley's glum look in her eyes. "Kitty, Why doesssss Marley look like she is gonna cry? She looksssssss like a sad penguin." Brittany asked.

"I'm still trying to find out," She told Brittany. "Marley, it's just me and Britt now. You can tell us anything. We're here for you," She then sweetly told Marley while tucking a strand of dark hair behind Marley's ear.

Marley opened her mouth and she began to cry, "Jake is such a douche bag! He used to say I was special and that he wanted to be serious with me but it was just a like. All he wanted was to get in my pants. H-he was making out with some Skank tonight."

"He did what?!" Kitty was shocked. "I'll kick his ass. I swear, I will mess him up so bad that he won't be able to ever have kids." Kitty was ready to barge into the his house and kick him in the nuts like if she was a karate master kicking a plank of wood to break it in half.

"Marley, you have to break up with him. A guy who does something like that is bound to do it again." Brittany told Marley.

"I already did! I dumped his ass yesterday at school. He was ttrying to force me to have sex and he got pissed when I denied him. I didn't even want to go to this party. I knew he would be here and I knew he would pull something like that. He made out with her like right next to me because he wanted me to see him swapping spit with that skank." Marley sobbed.

The anger boiled inside her and her sobbing turned into heavy breathing. Seconds later she was hyperventilating. "Marley, you need to calm down. Take deep breaths." Kitty said as she grabbed Marley's hand.

"I…can't…stop." Marley said between breaths.

"Britt, do you have a paper bag in your house?" Kitty asked while rubbing Marley's back trying to soothe her. "Britt?" She asked when she didn't hear a response. She turned to look at Brittany to see Brittany sitting crisscross on the bed, amazed by her own hair.

"My hair looks like vanilla pudding," She giggled at herself, "I wish they sold vanilla pudding scented shampoo so my hair could smell like it too."

Kitty shook her head. Brittany was going to be no help. Kitty did the first thing she could think of to try to stop Marley's panic attack. She cupped both of Marley's cheeks and pulled the girl in for a kiss. Her lips lingered on Marley's for a few seconds before she pulled away. "Better?" She asked Marley.

Yeah," Marley told her slightly out of breath but no longer hyperventilating.

"Kitty and Marley sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carrot," Brittany sang.

"Don't you mean carriage?" Kitty asked.

"Isn't that what I said?" Brittany tilted her head to the side a bit like how dog do when they are confused.

"No, you said….uugh never mind. Moving on, is it possible for Marley and me to spend the night here? Neither Marley nor I have a car."

"Yay! Sleepover!" Brittany explained. "So how did you two get here if you don't have cars?"

"Marley got a ride from Tina and I rode here with Trisha from the Cheerios. She usually gives me rides since I still need to get my license" Kitty explained.

"I still don't have a license. I have a learners permit but I need to learn to focus before I get my license." Brittany giggled. "I remember last year and the year before I would just get rides from S-s-san-SANTANA!" She began to cry as she said her ex-girlfriend's name.

"Aww Britt, don't cry." Kitty told her. She tried to rub Brittany's back while she continued to hold Marley in her arms.

"I just miss her so much. I miss our sweet lady kisses and I miss how she made me feel like a genius and I miss cuddling with her and I miss linking pinkies with her and I miss how she used to sing her love to me and make me feel so loved."

"Britt, do you still love Santana?"

"Of course, she has and always been my best friend." Brittany sobbed.

"You know what I mean, Britt."

"She was my first love and I don't think I can love anyone more than I love her."

"Then you need to find a way to get her back. I know you don't want her to be the one that got away."

"But I'm with Sam. He loves me. He understands how I think. He believes my end of the world theories. He was there for me when Santana wasn't at the beginning of the school year."

"He was there when Santana couldn't be there, Britt." Kitty corrected her. "Do you want my honest opinion?" Kitty asked and Brittany nodded. "I think that Sam is your substitute for Santana. I know that she was the one who broke up with you but when you hit rock bottom, Sam took over Santana's 'best friend' duties while she was away in school. He treated you very similar to the way Santana treated you. You were hurt by the breakup and Sam was there to replace her." Kitty explained.

"But I love him." Brittany pouted. "He is so sweet to me."

"Britt, close your eyes and imagine yourself 20 years from now. You have a career now. What is it?"

"I own a dance studio and I teach dance classes and I professionally dance for music videos and such on the side."

"Okay, let's say you have a child. A little girl. Blonde hair, like yours, and she has your spouse's eyes. What is she doing?"

"She's running into my dance studio to give me a hug. She just got out of school."

"Keep going. Tell me all you see."

"I see the silhouette of my spouse standing in the doorway of my dance studio. She just got out of work and she picked up our little girl from school. I can feel her smiling at us. Our little girl jumps into our arms. You're right, Kitty. She does look like me. Blonde hair the color of vanilla pudding and she even has my cheery smile. But her eyes aren't blue like mine. They are like dark chocolate swirls. Like two York peppermint patties with pupils," She began to tear up but kept her eyes closed, "It's Santana. The one standing in the doorway smiling at us. I see her raven hair and caramel skin. Her velvety red lips are the ones which are smiling at me. It's her chocolaty brown eyes staring at me like I am an angel."

"Now open your eyes Britt and tell me who your heart belongs to. Who would you do anything in the world for? If Sam and Santana came to you one day and asked you to be the princess in their fairytale that they call reality, who would be your first choice?"

"Santana. I may love Sam but I am not in love with him. I love Santana more than I have ever loved anyone before."

"Do you know what you have to do now?"

"Break up with Sam?"

"Not at this moment but yes."

Brittany got off her bed and grabbed her laptop.

"What are you doing Britt?" Kitty asked.

"I need to talk to Santana. I chose a stupid boy over her when she first confessed her feelings to me. I made her my second choice and to this day, I regret it. I'm not going to wait till Sam and I break up to take action like I did last time. She opened up her laptop and went online. To her luck, Santana was also online. She clicked the button to request a video chat with Santana. Seconds later, Santana was on the screen.

"Hey Britt Britt," She said with sadness in her voice. Right after she said that, she noticed that Brittany's eyes were puffy and her cheeks had stains from dried up tears on them. "Britt, have you been crying?" Brittany nodded. "Britt, what's wrong?"

"I miss you so much Sanny. I shouldn't have let you break us up. I shouldn't have listened to you and I shouldn't have started seeing other people and I should have never even kissed Sam."

"Is this true, B?" Santana asked.

"Drunken words speak sober thoughts," Kitty chimed in. "Hey Santana."

"Well hello you root of all evil in a woman's body. Have you managed to kill poor Marley with all the manipulating you have done to her?" Santana snapped. She was still holding a bit of a grudge on the girl for hurting her student.

"No, I'm still alive. See?" Marley spoke. She had been cuddled into Kitty that Kitty thought she had fallen asleep.

"Look Santana, know what I did was wrong and I still feel like shit for doing it but I'm different now. Brittany has helped me lose my cold hearted act and she has been teaching me to be myself. I'm finally getting used to accepting my feelings for Marley and the Kitty you knew is no more." Kitty rambled to Santana.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Brittany asked.

The Kitty you knew is no more, " she repeated.

"No, before that. You said that you have feelings for Marley. You heard that too, right San?"

"Yeah I heard what she said," Santana said with a smirk.

"You like me?" Marley piped in.

"Yes Marley Rose. I have a big old school girl crush on you. I picked on you because I didn't know how to cope with my feelings."

"Aww Kitty, why didn't you just tell me? I like you too!" Marley said before pulling Kitty in for a kiss. They pulled apart and Kitty looked at Marley, "As much as I want to continue this, I'm going to have to stop here and wait until you are sober so we can talk this out. In the meantime, Brittany, were you going to tell Santana something?"

"Right. San, I love you. I don't want to be with Sam anymore. I want to be with you, forever and always." Brittany said as she began to cry. "I'm still in love with you, San."

At that moment, Santana began to cry too. "I'm still in love with you too, Britt. I thought I liked the girl from the library but I just liked the attention. The day I found out that you were with Sam, My heart broke into a milliion pieces.

They cried over webcam for a few more minutes before Marley chimed in. "Wait a minute! I know you! You're Santana! You were my mentor."

"Marley, you're so drunk." Kitty giggled.

"No I'm not!" Marley defended.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!."

"No, you're not!" Kitty said trying the old Looney tunes trick on Marley."

"Yes, I am! Don't try to tell me that I'm not!" Marley said, thus making Kitty's Looney tunes trick work. Santana, Brittany and Kitty giggled at Marley.

"Hey, Berry!" Santana shouted, "Come here and see how funny my student is when she's drunk!"

"Santana, there is no need to shout. Our apartment isn't that big," Rachel said. "Oh hi Brittany."

"Hey Rachie! This is Marley and Kitty. Santana was Marley's mentor and Quinn was Kitty's when they visited during thanksgiving. You should have come, I missed you.

"Holy Barbra! You were right, San. Kitty does look like a mini Quinn." Rachel said.

"Keep it in your pants, Berry. Kitty and Marley are sort of together now."

"Oh please, Santana. I'm not going to go after Kitty because she looks like Quinn. You two are very cute together by the way."

"So you admit that you like Quinn!" Santana said.

"What? I didn't say that!"

"You said that you wouldn't go after mini Q just because she looks like Q. You obviously want the real Q."

"Come on, Rachie. Just admit it. I've known that you have liked Quinn since freshman year. You aren't very subtle," Brittany told her.

"Okay, fine! I like Quinn. Can we move on?" Said Rachel.

"Well speak of the devil. It looks like Q wants to join our chat."

"Ooh put her on! I haven't spoken to her since she was my mentor!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Santana clicked the allow button and Quinn joined them in the chat.

"Well hello Miss. Fabray."

"Are you two having an unholy trinity chat without me?" Quinn asked.

"Oops, I forgot that I put our chat under the Unholy trinity group. Sorry Q." Brittany exclaimed.

"Hi Quinn!" Rachel and Kitty both exclaimed. The 6 of them chatted for a while until It was time to call it a night. Since it was close to the end of the school year, They decided to all meet up at Rachel and Santana's apartment during the summer when Kurt would be with his boyfriend in London.

The girls logged off the webcam chat and went to bed. Marley fell asleep in Kitty's arm and Brittany put an arm over both of them being he cuddler that she is. All 6 of the girls couldn't wait for their summer trip to New York.

Authours note. It was brought to my attention that I somehow fudged up on uploading the correct chapters to my Brittany copy and since I have not been a writer on this site for over 4 years and no longer have the same computer, I decided to reupload the entire three chapter story. Thanks to... Lets see here...guest and guest aaaaaaaa for bringing this to my attention.


End file.
